darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Greater demon/Strategies
}} Tactics Entrana Dungeon Sail to the island carrying some food, along with some of the supplies listed, based on the combat style you wish to use: *'Ranged:' Bring a bowstring, or crossbow string, and the unstrung version of the best bow or crossbow that you can make along with your weapon's appropriate type of ammo (bolts/arrows are allowed on to the island). You may also wish to bring dragon leather or regular leather if you have a high enough level to craft it into armour. Remember to bring your own thread, since you cannot find it on the island. A needle is also needed, but you can find one on the island by searching the haystacks. Other suggested items: Zamorak's unholy book or Armadyl's book of law if using a crossbow, and any amulet that helps your ranged attack bonus, such as the amulet of ranging. *'Magic:' Runes are allowed on the island. Construct a dramen staff from the Dramen tree. For other gear, use anything that boosts magic attack that is allowed on Entrana (unholy book, Zamorak robes, amulets) *'Melee:' It is not recommended that you do Melee combat here, as it is much easier to do damage with either Ranged or Magic, but you can try to get by with an amulet of strength, combat bracelet, and a silver sickle (which can be made at the furnace in Entrana). Bring lots of bones to bananas or bones to peaches tablets / runes, because there are three bone spawns near the greater demons, which respawn rather quickly in terms of food usage. It is also suggested to have over 70 defence and use the best armour you can make with the crafting skill. It is not recommended to use prayers here as your prayer is taken to 0 once you enter, and the fact that you won't have any bonuses rather then creating an amulet of glory or amulet of fury. Players should not assemble their weapons or armour until after they have arrived on the island, or else they will be barred from entry until they get rid of all their worn and carried weapons and armour. Once ready players should then proceed to the north-west to the dungeon from Lost City and navigate through it, where they will find the demons. There are some stalagmites which can be used for cover as the player ranges the demon. Brimhaven Dungeon Since Greater Demons are weak to bolts, it is recommended that players use their best crossbows and ranged armour to protect against the Greater Demons accurate magical attacks. A strategy for players without Guthan's armour is to bring a super defence potion, though this isn't a necessity. On players with decent Defence (75+) and armour the demons do a minimal amount of damage. With Bones to Peaches, it is possible to fight per normal but kill the usually aggressive wild dogs for their bones whenever healing is needed. If combined with the Regen bracelet, players should not need much food at all. It is better to kill greater demons here when 101 Combat or greater, as the wild dogs, which slow down slayer training against greater demons with their aggressiveness, are unaggressive at that point. Ogre Enclave The Ogre Enclave is a good place to range/mage or even melee them with a halberd without fear of being attacked. Most of the greater demons here are caged. Bring telegrab runes to retrieve drops. If using halberd, an air staff is useful for casting wind rush to make the greater demons approach into the range of the halberd. The major downside to this location is that all arrows/bolts are unable to be retrieved by an accumulator making it quite costly to kill them here. However since the crystal bow and Zaryte bow uses no ammunition, they are feasible weapons to use. It is also worth noting that accursed urns or infernal urns do collect ashes as they would anywhere else in the world, despite the fact that the demons are barricaded behind the fence. Kuradal's Dungeon Players can only kill greater demons in this area if they are assigned by Kuradal or Morvan as a Slayer task. It is recommended to wear a Slayer helm and ferocious ring to maximize damage. If using melee, a rapier is the best choice. The best choice is to use Ranged as the demons are weak to bolts. Another option is to bring darklight. Recommended setups Free-to-play Magic training guide WARNING: The Forinthry Dungeon is a PVP-enabled area, meaning it is possible for other players to attack you while in the dungeon. Do not bring equipment that you are not willing to lose. This guide explains how to train on Greater Demons in the Forinthry Dungeon on free-to-play worlds. Greater demons are an excellent source of magic training, giving up to 120,000 magic experience per hour at higher magic levels when you can kill 5 per minute. Compared to Lesser demons, they have 20% more health but give 60% more experience per kill. It is recommended that you have 70+ Magic and Defence. Although they are located in the Forinthry Dungeon in the Wilderness, it is very rare that you will be attacked and killed by another player. The following setup only risks approximately 40,000 to 50,000, including consumables. Equipment *Gravite staff>Nature staff>Bat Wand and Bat Book *Amulet of magic *Team cape *Batwing hood *Batwing torso *Batwing legs *Batwing boots *Batwing gloves *Ring of potency Inventory *Bat wand and Batwing shield *500 Air runes and 500 Fire runes for Fire Blast *Air runes, Law runes, and Earth runes for Lumbridge Teleport *2 Magic potions *16 Anchovy pizzas Action Bar *Wrack *Sonic Wave *Impact *Combust *Freedom *Asphyxiate *Omnipower *Rejuvenate *Anchovy pizza *Lumbridge Teleport *Protect from Missiles *Protect from Magic Method Go to a bank and get the above supplies. Switch to a world with very few players. Change your combat options to enable multi-way combat in the wilderness. For each trip, follow the below procedure. Cast Lumbridge teleport, run to the altar to replenish your prayer points, and then go up the Combat Academy to the bank and restock on runes, potions, and food. Light some logs from the trees near the bank and add 5 maple logs to the fire to gain the life point boost from the bonfire. Also, when you leave the bank, have your Bat wand and Batwing shield equipped to start off with the additional life points given by the shield. When you are ready, cast Home teleport to the Wilderness lodestone. Run west and a little north to enter the Forinthry dungeon, and then take the northward branch to the Greater Demons. You are now in the Wilderness and must be careful. If you are bringing a Gravite staff or Nature staff, turn on Protect Item and leave it on for the entire time you are in the Wilderness. Your prayer points will fall at a rate of 10 prayer points per minute. For example, if you have 600 prayer points you can stay for 60 minutes. You should set your quick prayers to Protect from Magic, Steel Skin, Rapid Heal, and Protect Item. If you are ever attacked by another player, cast Lumbridge teleport immediately. If you are stunned, you cannot teleport and must use Freedom to first free yourself before teleporting. If you are teleblocked, activate your quick prayers, turn on Protect from Missiles or Protect from Magic accordingly, equip your Batwing shield, use Freedom to break free from binds, and run out of the Wilderness while eating your food as fast as possible. Remember, you are in multi-way combat, so multiple people can attack you at once, but players in single-way combat cannot attack you. The Greater Demons in Forinthry dungeon are located in level 27-31 Wilderness. If you need to perform an emergency teleport, you must run just south of them to level 26 Wilderness before you can cast Lumbridge teleport. Also, it is advisable to stand against the west wall such that you will not be surprise-attacked by players coming from the north, east, or south passages. Players passing by are often on their way to the Revenants, whether to kill the revenants or kill the people killing the revenants, and often are in single-way combat. If you see one of these people, you should hop to a different world in case they decide to switch to multi-way combat and would then be able to attack you. When you arrive at the Greater Demons, switch to your primary weapon, take a sip of your magic potion, and attack the Greater Demons as follows: *Use Wrack, Sonic Wave, Impact, and Combust when they are ready *Use Asphyxiate and Omnipower when the monster has high health *Use Rejuvenate when it is ready (switch to your Bat wand and Batwing shield and attack until Rejuvenate fully completes, then immediately switch back to your primary weapon) *Drink from the magic potions right after using Rejuvenate, which has a 5 minute cooldown period *Eat anchovy pizzas when you have low health. Do not let your health fall below 3,000 because other players may appear and try to kill you. For maximum experience, do not loot the accursed ashes, coins, or any other low-value drops. When you are out of prayer points or out of food, cast Lumbridge teleport and repeat. Category:Strategies